With proliferation of communication devices and the ever increasing demand for higher data rates, interference issues are paramount in current and future generation communication systems. Base station (BS) cooperation is a communication paradigm promising significant system capacity targeting inter-cell interference elimination. It has been shown that an improvement performance of cellular systems can be achieved with the aid of BS cooperation and a subsequent increase in throughput can be as large as an order of magnitude. In view of such potential in the technology, BS cooperation is being adopted in various communication standards, such as 3GPP LTE-Advanced and IEEE 802.16m, as effective means to improve the coverage of high data rate services and increase the system throughput.